L'infirmerie pendant le match
by Un raton-laveur lunatique
Summary: Dans la scène où Riko se retrouve seule avec Teppei dans l'infirmerie (chapitre 163 / épisode 24 de la saison 2) pour essayer de le retaper pour la fin du match, l'ambiance est très ambiguë, non ? Extrapolons donc !


Je ne sais pas si ce petit OS est très intéressant, mais en regardant la scène dans l'animé, je me suis vraiment dit « Oh ! Là ! Il se passe un truc ! Il faut l'exploiter ! » 8D Les phrases de la première partie peuvent avoir une tournure un peu bizarre, en fait j'ai reprit les sous-titres de l'animé et les dialogues des scans. J'espère que vous trouverez ça sympa ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« C'est fini ! »

Elle administra une dernière tape revigorante sur l'épaule de Teppei avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Avec le massage du feu de Dieu qu'elle venait de lui asséner, elle espérait bien qu'il soit capable de retourner sur le terrain pour la fin du match, comme il le lui avait demandé. Enfin pour le moment il était à plat ventre, tout pantelant et sous le choc. Elle se releva, lui tournant maintenant le dos, et défit les cheveux qu'elle avait ramenés en une petite queue de cheval pour ne pas être gênée pendant qu'elle malaxait le joueur dans tous les sens. Elle était bizarrement pressée de partir, de s'éloigner de lui et de cette infirmerie vide. Avant qu'il ne remarque quelque chose.

Elle essayait de rester professionnelle, et en apparence elle y arrivait très bien, mais lorsqu'elle devait poser les mains sur les genoux ou le dos de Kiyoshi Teppei, le contact de sa peau faisait s'emballer son cœur et échauffait son esprit.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire quand est-ce que son regard sur son ami avait changé. Avant même qu'elle s'en soit aperçue elle avait commencé à fantasmer sur lui. Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ? Peut-être déjà parce qu'à part les membres de l'équipe de basket elle fréquentait peu de garçons, et qu'il en était le membre le plus mature, et séduisant dans le genre force tranquille. Surtout, qui a dit que les filles étaient moins obsédées par _certains sujets_ que les garçons à l'adolescence ? Enfin voilà, après avoir baladé ses mains un peu partout sur l'athlétique garçon, torse nu qui plus est, elle se sentait un peu... toute chose. Un peu d'air lui ferait du bien.

« Riko...

L'entendre l'appeler comme ça, de sa voix grave presque suppliante lui fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Un peu surprise, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, renonçant momentanément à atteindre la porte de sortie.

-Uh ?

-Tu peux rester avec moi encore un peu ?

Elle sursauta :

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Rester plus longtemps seule avec lui ? Toujours pas rhabillé ? L'odeur de sa sueur lui faisant tourner la tête ? Mauvaise idée ! Vite une excuse pour quitter cette pièce !

-Si je me dépêche pas le match va...

-Je sais, juste une minute, l'interrompit-il.

Elle se sentit contrariée qu'il se permette de lui couper la parole et la retienne alors que le jeu faisait rage sur le terrain. Mais en même temps elle était étrangement... excitée par cette situation. Ses joues rougies l'étaient autant de gêne que de colère.

-En un sens, quand je te regarde, je me sens mieux.

Et en plus il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche en disant un truc aussi embarrassant ! Alors que ça aurait pu être le point de départ d'une combustion spontanée, Riko afficha une moue blasée :

-S'il-te-plaît ne me parle pas comme si j'étais stupide.

-Je dois récupérer autant que possible. Hyuuga et l'équipe vont bien, lui assura-t-il, ils tiendront le coup jusqu'à mon retour. En plus Seirin possède une ombre et une lumière qui soutiennent l'équipe.

Ses mots faisaient souvent mouche chez la coach, même si ses tirades de vieux sages pouvaient être ennuyeuses, et elle accepta finalement de rester un peu au chevet du blessé.

-J'espère que tu as raison. Je crois en eux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète.

-Ça va aller. »

Il serra l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, geste qu'elle jugea à la limite du déplacé compte tenu de leurs rapports uniquement amicaux mais elle ne fit pas mine de la retirer. Sa main paraissait vraiment minuscule sous celle du grand joueur. Ça n'était même pas désagréable ou moite, alors pourquoi se défiler ?

L'alité mit fin au contact peu de temps après, lorsqu'il décida de se retourner avec moult précautions, pour se mettre sur le dos, ce qui lui permettait de faire la conversation plus aisément qu'avec la moitié du visage enfouie dans un oreiller. Riko fut déçue lorsqu'ayant achevé son demi-tour, Kiyoshi ne reposa pas sa main sur la sienne, qu'elle avait pourtant veillé à laisser innocemment posée à proximité.

Elle se demanda furtivement ce qui lui arrivait; est-ce que c'était l'effet infirmerie ? En effet, dans beaucoup de shojo qu'elle avait lu ou dont elle avait entendu parlé, l'infirmerie, vide comme ici, est un lieu parfait pour les déclarations, les baisers volés et quelques pelotages. En réalité au lycée, il était très rare que la structure soit abandonnée ou que personne ne surgisse, mais ici il n'y avait qu'eux deux et, à moins qu'un joueur se blesse, tout le monde était complètement absorbé par le match.

Riko était un peu à cran et ne trouvait aucun sujet de conversation, restant fixée sur les phalanges de son joueur.

« Ça te va bien, les cheveux plus longs, finit-il par dire pour rompre le silence, posant sur elle un regard qui lui sembla moins innocent que d'habitude.

-Ah ? Merci. »

Elle passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux, troublée. Est ce qu'elle était en train de se faire des idées ou est-ce que Teppei la regardait d'une façon inhabituelle ? En tout cas il ne détournait pas les yeux, continuant de la détailler avec un soupçon... d'envie ?

S'étonnant elle-même, elle monta soudainement à quatre pattes sur le lit et se plaça au dessus du joueur, ses genoux encadrant le bassin de celui-ci. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger sur quoi faire ensuite ou de regretter, il cala une main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui, jusqu'à être en mesure de passer ses lèvres sur le contour de son oreille et le long de son cou. Elle fut surprise de constater combien c'était agréable, elle en tremblait.

Il la relâcha et passa ses doigts sur le visage de la jeune fille, pour les enfouir ensuite dans sa chevelure, écartant les mèches tombantes et prenant appui pour l'inciter à approcher sa tête, et plus particulièrement sa bouche. Ses lèvres s'en saisir avec une avidité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. De puis combien de temps en avait-il envie ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui pose la question... Mais pour le moment, elle se laissait complètement aller, s'allongeant en partie sur le corps sous elle pour mieux s'abandonner au baiser.

Le lycéen promena un instant ses paumes sur les douces cuisses de l'adolescente mais s'arrêta à une hauteur fort raisonnable. Elle trouve cette limite bien plus frustrante que n'était effrayante la perspective qu'il passe sous sa jupe plissée. Elle hésita à le lui signaler, mais se dit que ce serait pour une autre fois. D'autant que de larges mains glissèrent dans son dos sous son pull, la faisant frissonner.

« J'ai les mains froides ? S'enquit-il immédiatement, rompant leur baiser.

-N... Non ça va. »

Elle rougit et il lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, plus langoureusement. Le bout de ses doigts continuèrent lentement leur ascension au fil des caresses jusqu'à buter contre son soutien-gorge.

Son sourire paisible donnait immanquablement l'impression que tout était normal. Elle ne s'inquiéta donc absolument pas de sa jupette qui était bien trop remontée lorsqu'elle s'était installée à califourchon sur le joueur, ou des doigts qui s'aventuraient maintenant dans les bonnets de son soutien-gorge. Elle se demanda seulement lequel elle portait aujourd'hui, en espérant que ce soit un assez joli. Et pas celui qui s'effilochait, avec une tâche qui ne voulait pas partir. C'était trop excitant pour qu'elle s'en inquiète réellement, mais elle aurait dû être plus prévoyante. Même si elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à être irrésistiblement attirée par qui que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Habituellement elle s'efforçait de toujours poser sur tous ces jeunes hommes pleins de vitalité un œil uniquement objectif; des histoires de cœur auraient desservit le groupe. Mais là c'était plus fort qu'elle. Tout l'encourageait dans ce sens Teppei, ses mains et sa demande ambiguë, cette infirmerie déserte, l'adrénaline du match... Le match ! Elle releva brusquement les yeux vers l'horloge murale. Il était grand temps qu'elle retrouve sa place au bord du terrain ! Elle quitta à regret sa place de choix et redescendit du lit. Elle hésita un instant mais finit par lui déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir presqu'en courant. Elle s'en voulut un peu d'avoir empêché le joueur de se reposer... Même si il ne lui en tiendrait certainement pas rigueur !


End file.
